One Mistake
by Stephanie1234
Summary: Ahahahah i finished it! with a twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1

"We are getting no where on this case and its pissing me off" screams Elliot.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do 'bout it, you want me to snap my fingers and put the guy behind bars?" Olivia snapped.

Elliot just stared, deep into her eyes until he walked away and didnt stop till he was at the locker room. He looked at the little mirror on one of the lockers and punch it, shattering into a hundred pieces.

"El.." Olivia says worried.

"Leave me the HELL alone!!" He snaps back at her.

Feeling hurt she tries to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder, but in a quick response she was up against a locker gasping for air as Elliot held her by the neck, so high she couldnt reach the ground.

"El!...stop....i..cant...brea-" She attempts to say.

Just then Fin walks in and sees whats going on.

"CAPTAIN COME TO THE LOCKERS HURRY!!" Fin yells.

"You bitch i dont care what happens, you obviously dont see the pain im in right now!!" Elliot screams as he slaps her limp body.

Fin tries to pry him off, but to his luck Elliot knocks him out with one blow.

"El...please....let...me go...im...-" She failed to say anymore,falling unconcious

"ELLIOT LET GO OF HER!" The captain yells for backup.

"FUCK YOU!" He snaps back.

Elliot slaps her again and again.

"ELLIOT!" The captain screams again.

The captain tries to pry him off, just as Fin did, and winds up getting pushed onto the floor and froze in shock.

"Your a little whore who cares about noone else!!" Elliot screams.

Elliot continues to slap and abuse Olivia until he finally comes to his sences and seen what he had done. Looking around the room, he sees Olivia knocked out, Fin on the floor next to a locker and unconcious, and then he sees his captain, sitting there frozen in shock on the floor.

"Cap..I-" El tries to say.

"Into my office..NOW!" He screams while going to Olivia checking for a pulse.

Munch comes in and calls a bus. Fin had woke up but Olivia was still unconcious. YEs, Fin is pissed, Not because of what Elliot did to him, but because of what he did to Olivia, whom he called his sister.

* * *

-HOSPITAL-

Elliot sat there, farthest away from everyone, head in his hands praying Olivia would forgive him. Fin got up and walked to Elliot.

"What the hell did you do?!?" Fin asked madly.

"Leave me the hell alone, im not in the fucking mood!" Elliot said calmly.

"No not till i get answers!" Fin snapped.

"Fine!" Elliot said as he glared at Fin.

"What the hell did she do to for you to snap at her?!?" Fin said.

"The case really is pissing me off!" Elliot screamed.

"THAT DONT GIVE YOU THE FUCKIN RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU-" He couldnt finish because the docter inturupted them.

"A Detective Fin Tutola?" The docter asked.

"Yes?" Fin said.

"Olivia has been asking for you" The doctor said.

Everyone looked with puzzled faces, even though Elliot caused this, they still expected for her to put him down as next of kin.

"Umm ok" He said while walking to her room.

"Hey girl!" He said happily when he saw her.

"H-hey" she slurred.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Y-yes.." She slurred.

"What did you do to piss Elliot off?" He asked her.

"O-obviously he don't like it when I try to comfort him.." She said.

"Oh...wow...ummm one more question.." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why did you put me as next of kin, usually that's Elliot" He said nervously.

"I couldn't bare to talk to him right now...Also I might ask for a new partner...You in?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh definitely girl!" He grinned.

Fin gave her a hug and said he would send in someone, but that it would be a surprise, which made Olivia worried that he would send in Elliot.

Fin was walking down the hall and noticed Elliot was getting up to head towards Olivia's room.

"Sorry but you cant go in" He protested.

"Why not?" Elliot asked angrily.

"Cause she put me as next of kin cause she dont wanna talk to you, at all" Fin said.

"Fine! I'll just go home!" Elliot snapped.

"Bye" Said the captain.

Of course he didn't really plan to leave but now, his heart was hurting so he did.

"Oh and Stabler" Cragen said.

"Yes?" Elliot said.

"Im giving you time off to think about what you done, without pay" He snapped.

"Fine" Elliot said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liv..you wanna go home now?" Fin asked.

"Sure...i need time to get away.." She replied.

"Ok ill drive you home.." Fin said.

"Ok..." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Livs Apartment

"Here we are" Fin said.

"Yeah...so i guess you have to go to work?" She replied.

"Yeah, baby..sorry" Fin said hugging her.

"Its ok i understand" She smiled hugging back.

"If you need anything call me" He said before leaving. She nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El's POV:

I feel so bad, everyone hates me for what i did to Olivia. Maybe i should go and apologize to her, to make things right. Taking the last guzzle of my beer, i left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Livs POV:

How could he do this to me? I loved him, i tried to confort him, but he almost killed me!

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" I say.

"Liv its me" Elliot says.

Why is he here? I think

"What do you want?" I say angrily while opening my door.

"Im sorry" He says.

"Oh wow you nearly kill me and you think and apology is gonna fix it?" I scream.

"Im sorry the case just really got to me!" He yells.

"Same thing happen to me but did i try to kill you?!" I scream.

"I never ment to hurt you!" He screams, this time with anger in his eyes.

"Yell well come back when you really are sorry!" I scream and i try to close the door, but he runs in before its shut.

"GET OUT!" I yell.

"No!" He yells back.

"El...you dont wanna do this!" I scream.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO AND WHAT I DONT WANNA DO?" He screams.

"Just get out!" I say as i walk to the bathroom, but before i can reach it everything goes fuzzy and i fall to the floor.

* * *

I slowly come to reality, why does my head hurt? I try to touch it but i cant move. Then it all comes clear, im tied to the bed.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Well...im sorry but your request is denied!" Elliot yells.

"What do you want?" I say.

He chuckles, then i look at my body, im in only my panties and bra.

"El...please dont!" I cry.

"To late!" He yells as he lunges on me, i hear cracks as he lands on me, he looks at me as he tugs his pants off and opens his boxers.

"NO!! HELP ME SOMEBODY!!" I scream, only to be slapped across the face. Everything goes blurry, and all i can remember is Elliot, forcing himself in me, then everything goes blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1-6th Precint

"Fin wheres Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"Shes at home, lemme try calling her" Fin said as Cragen nodded.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

_You have reached Olivia, please leave a message and ill get back to you....BEEP.."Hey Liv its Fin give me a call back"_

"No answer Cap" Fin said with fear in his eyes.

"You go over there to make sure shes ok" Cragen said.

"Ok" Fin said as he left the precint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liv's POV:

"El...stop please!" I say waking up from the darkness.

"Shut up!" He says as he thrusts into me even harder.

"STOP! STOP IT EL!" I scream as i try to fight back, but he starts punching me in the ribs and i hear several cracks, i moan in pain.

"Stop it El....." I cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin's POV:

I get to the apartment, and see Elliots car, that only means trouble, then a person i reconize as Olivias neighbor runs to me.

"You gotta help her!" The women says.

"Who?" I say.

"Olivia! shes screaming, theres a guy in her apartment! She sounds hurt!" The women yells

"Ok im gonna call for backup you let me in ok?" I say.

She nods and after i call for backup she leads me up to Olivias apartment.

_"__Stop it EL!" I hear Olivia scream._

_*Slap*_

_"Shut up!" I hear Elliot scream._

_"Please stop it El!" She pleads agian. I hear somethin shatter._

Back-up arrives and we barge in the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Olivias POV:

"Help!" I scream, as he hits me in the head with a vase.

He hurrys to get his gun and he un-cuffs me from the bed and hols the gun to my head, waiting to the people to find them.

"Help!" I scream again, only to be hit one more time, this time i feel blood oozing out of my mouth, nose and from a gash on my head. Then Fin appears.

"Let her go Elliot!" He yells. Elliot pushes the gun into my temple.

"Why should I?" Elliot yells back.

"She needs to go see a docter shes hurting!" Fin yells. Fin turns to one of the officers and tells him to call someone and tell them to come over.

"El...please let me go" I try to say. Elliot keeps the gun to my temple but starts to pull down my panties and thrusts up into me, making me yelp in pain.

"Elliot stop it now!" Fin yells.

"No!" He simply replies, and cotinues thrusting into me.

"Dad?" A small voice says, appearing in the doorway and freezing at the sight.

"Get out of here Kathleen!" Elliot yells.

"No!! stop hurting Olivia!" She yells.

"Why should I? My lifes ruined because of her!" He yells.

"What did i do to ruin your life?" I cry.

"Everything!" He yells thrusting into me even harder.

"Dad stop hurting her!" Kathleen yells.

"Im...sorry....i cant" He replies, thrusting harder and harder making me yelp in pain, then he pulls out of me, and hits me on the hed making me fall to the ground, hitting my head on the night stand before i knock out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin's POV:

"Drop the gun" I yell as i eye Olivia on the floor, knocked out and bleeding badly. He drops the gun.

Officers run up to him to cuff him, while i run to Olivia.

"Kathleen im...im sorry" Elliot says to her, but she only nods her head no and walk away from him to me and Olivia.

"Dad i hate you! Im gonna stay with Olivia! I dont ever want to see you again!" She yells starting to cry. I watch as Elliot froze, and was pulled out the apartment, soon the medics came and took Olivia to the hospital, With me and Kathleen with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mercy Genral:

"What the hell happened?" Cragen says.

Fin explains what happend and Cragen punches the wall, not noticing Kathleen in the chair crying until after he punched the wall.

"I'll drive you hom-" Cragen starts.

"NO! Im staying with Olivia!" Kathleen yells, Cragen nods, sitting in the chair next to her to comfort her. He gives her his cell to call her mom and tell her the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

~Trial~

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand" The A.D.A says.

"Ms. Benson can you tell the jury everything Mr. Stabler has done to you" The A.D.A. I nodded and started to talk.

"We were having trouble on a case and Elliot was getting stressed out, He went up to the 'cribs and i followed him so he wouldnt do anything stupid. When we got there he had punched a little mirror and i tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder but he didnt like it so he pinned me up on the wall by my neck so i wasnt touching the ground" I start to sob.

"Please continue" the A.D.A. says. I nodded and continued.

"When Detective Fin Tutuola tried to help me, Elliot had pushed him and he fell into the fall, and was unconcious. My captain came in and tried to help but Elliot pushed him onto the ground. Elliot started hitting me and i fell unconcious from lack of oxygen and from all the blows to my head." I sob more.

"Can you tell us what happened the other night at your home?" The A.D.A. asks. I nod.

"Someone knocked on my door and when i went to answer it, it was Elliot and he tried to apologize. We started to yell and i told him to leave, but when i went to shut my door, he ran into my apartment. I told him to leave and i headed towards my bathroom, when he hit me on the head, i fell you the floor." I say.

"What happened in your bedroom?" She asked.

I sigh "When i woke up i was tied to my bed, and i was only in my panties and my bra..i beg him not to but he lunged on me, cracking some of my ribs i tell him to stop and i scream but he hit me on my head, as he forced himself in me and everything went blank. When i finally woke up i pleaded for him to stop, but he punched me in the ribs. He heard someone at the door and uncuffed me from the bad and put his gun to my temple and waited for the others to find him and when they did he...pulled down my underwear...and started..to penetrate me again in front of everyone..then his daughter Kathleen showed up and talked to him but...soon he let go of me, hit me on the head, and i fell hitting my head onto the nightstand before i hit the ground...thats all i remember" I sob.

"Ok has the Jury met a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor" The Jury replied.

"On two counts of attempted murder how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Quilty" He replied.

"On one count of rape how do you find the defendant?" The judged asked

"Quilty!" The man replied

"Mr. Stabler i hear by sentance you to LIFE in prison!" The judge said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~The Nightmare is Over~

"HOLY SHIT FUCK!" I scream as i sit up in bed.

"Whats wrong babe?" Elliot asked as he put his arms aroung my waist.

"Nothin just a nightmare" I said as i gave him a kiss on the lips, and fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
